


Not a White Dress

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had quite clear image of the event. His job was to merely agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a White Dress

“I don’t want to get married in a white dress.” 

 

“Then don’t.” 

 

“Maybe a grey one. Or blue. But not baby blue. The blue of the sky.” 

 

“How about yellow?” 

 

“Not really my color.” 

 

“Truth.” 

 

“And I’m not sure I want a long dress. But I don’t want a short dress either.” 

 

“Knee-high is the way to go then.” 

 

“Maybe a long one with a slit. That reaches about mid-thigh.” 

 

“Anything that shows off your legs is fine with me, love.” 

 

“And strapless cause I want to wear the necklace you gave me last year for Christmas.” 

 

“I’m glad you like it so much.” 

 

“And I don’t want you to wear a tie. Don’t get me wrong I love you all dressed up but it's not really you. And I like it when you show off that chest hair of yours.” 

 

“I aim to please.” 

 

“I want a summer wedding. But not here. In England. Not London but somewhere in the country. In a garden of one of those big old houses you always see in TV. Do you think it is possible to rent one for a party?” 

 

“I’m sure there is a way.” 

 

“I would love to have the ceremony and the party outside. It would have a more relaxed feeling.” 

 

“Can't argue about that.” 

 

“And as for food I was thinking a little bit of everything.” 

 

“Just the way I like it.” 

 

“I don’t want bridesmaids but I want my dad to walk me down the aisle.”

 

“I’m sure he will be thrilled to do so.” 

 

“But I don’t really like the idea of the classic wedding march. Do you think you could write something for the occasion?” 

 

“I think I could manage.” 

 

“And I have the perfect song for our first dance. But I want it to be a surprise so don’t even try asking.” 

 

“I love surprises.” 

 

“And I think personal vows are cheesy. I know you would bring everyone including me to tears with yours and I would surely forget mine. I much rather just say _I do_.”

 

“Should be easy enough to remember.” 

 

“I only wish we could keep the paps away. Do you think we could make an exclusive deal with some magazine and then maybe give the money to some charity?” 

 

“Sounds very Brangelina.” 

 

“Hopefully it will keep everyone else away.” 

 

“We could always elope.” 

 

“I’m not getting married by an Elvis impersonator.” 

 

“We could get married by Yoda. Or Captain Kirk. Maybe even Dracula.” 

 

“No. … Oh, and I don’t really care how big the wedding is. I just wish all our friends and family is present.”

 

“That sounds lovely.” 

 

“And the rings should be as simple as possible. Preferably white gold. You would wear it, wouldn’t you? I know you don’t really like rings…”

 

“I would most certainly wear a ring announcing to the world that you are mine.” 

 

“Good. What more? Of course, honeymoon. I was thinking road trip through Australia. From Sydney to Perth. Or the other way around. Could be fun, no?”

 

“For sure.” 

 

“I just can’t decide on the flowers. I don’t want roses but other then that I’m lost.” 

 

“We can go to the market tomorrow and something might inspire you there.” 

 

“Really? You would do that?” 

 

“Anything for you, love.” 

 

“That would be wonderful.” 

 

“It’s a date then.” 

 

“I think that’s it, more or less. We can figure out the rest as we go…”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Kris, you want to marry me?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask!” 


End file.
